Sunat Dulu
by Dianzu
Summary: "Jangankan jadi imam di masjid, jadi imam buat Jinan pun June sanggup!" —Koo Junhoe, bocah cilik yang rela disunat agar bisa menjadi imam yang baik buat Kim Jinhwan. [oneshot; junhwan / ikon]


_**Disclaimer** : seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dalam membuat fanfiksi. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang. Dibuat menggunakan bahasa yang lebih ringan. Indonesian!AU, Muslim!AU_

 _ **Pair** : Junhoe/Jinhwan_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

— **Sunat Dulu** —

.

Masa liburan untuk anak-anak SD telah tiba. Maka pemerintah menggelar acara khitanan massal.

Tentu saja sebagian orangtua yang memiliki anak laki-laki begitu setuju ketika pemerintah mengadakan khitanan gratis. Hemat uang katanya. Dan lagi—khitan memang diwajibkan bagi yang beragama Islam. Kenapa diwajibkan? Karena—sesungguhnya melaksanakan khitan itu untuk kesehatan juga.

Orangtua memang setuju, namun anak-anak mereka belum tentu setuju. Apalagi mendengar isu-isu _sunat itu sakit_. Anak-anak mana mau disunat kalau begitu. Yang ada mereka kabur.

Salah satunya Koo Junhoe. Dia tidak mau disunat. Takut nggak punya _otong_ katanya. Nanti berabe kalau mau buang air kecil. Haha, ada-ada saja memang.

Dan lagi—sang babeh pernah menakut-nakuti Junhoe dengan berkata, "Kalau disunat itu sakit. Soalnya nanti _otong_ June ditaruh di atas talenan. Terus dipotong pakai pisau, kalau nggak mau kepotong—digesek-gesek deh sampai lepas."

Tentu saja Junhoe yang mendengarnya begitu takut, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan berakhir babeh Junhoe yang dimarahi istrinya.

"June kan laki-laki, jadi harus disunat." ucap sang emak lembut. Berharap anaknya mau dibujuk. Kapan lagi ada khitanan massal di desa mereka? Kalau bayar ke dokter bisa mahal.

Junhoe menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak mau! June nggak mau disunat! Nanti June nggak punya _otong_ gimana?"

"Kan bisa minjem _otong_ punya Babeh, Jun." sahut babeh Junhoe santai. Mendadak emak Junhoe melotot kejam.

"Kalau June sudah disunat, nanti bisa melakukan banyak hal, lho."

Junhoe mendadak penasaran, "Melakukan apa?"

"Misalnya bisa jadi imam ketika salat. Kayak Ustaz Donghyuk di masjid."

Junhoe merenung. Ustaz Donghyuk memang keren, tampan pula. Alim dan rajin beribadah. Junhoe mau seperti Ustaz Donghyuk.

Tapi tetap saja, Junhoe nggak mau disunat.

"Pokoknya June nggak mau disunat! Suruh babeh saja yang mewakili June disunat!"

Babeh Junhoe mendadak melotot, "Nggak bisa, Jun. Babeh kan sudah disunat waktu kecil."

"Kenapa tidak menunggu June? Biar kita bisa disunat bareng?"

"Kan June belum ada waktu itu."

"Babeh jahat! Nggak mau sunat bareng June! Pokoknya Babeh harus disunat lagi!"

"Waduh, bisa habis _otong_ Babeh Jun kalau disunat lagi. Nanti kasihan Emak nggak dapat jatah."

Junhoe diam—dia tidak tahu apa maksud babehnya. Sedangkan emaknya sudah melotot sepeti kerasukan setan. _Dasar Babeh edan_! _Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu di depan anak kecil_ ; begitulah batin emakya Junhoe kira-kira.

"Aku mau main saja ke luar!" pada akhirnya, Junhoe pergi begitu saja dari dalam rumah.

.

Lapangan begitu ramai dengan anak-anak. Ada yang bermain kelereng, layangan, petak umpet, dan sebagainya. Kini Junhoe tengah sibuk bermain layangan bersama anak-anak desa lainnya.

"Lari lagi, Jun!" teriak Bobby melihat June.

Junhoe mengangguk, lalu kembali berlari—melayangkan layangan yang akan terbang tinggi di udara. Junhoe lebih suka bermain ketimbang belajar—belajar bikin kepala pecah. Bahaya nanti kalau kepalanya pecah betulan.

Larinya begitu kencang, sampai-sampai Junhoe tidak melihat seseorang yang berjalan di depannya.

 _Duagh_.

Junhoe terjatuh. Layangannya juga ikut jatuh ke tanah. Untung Junhoe bukan anak yang cengeng. Jadi dia biasa saja ketika jatuh. Cukup membersihkan dengkul dari tanah kotor saja. Kemudian mata Junhoe melotot melihat seseorang yang masih mengeluh sakit di depannya.

Hoho, itu Kim Jinhwan—cowok berwajah manis dengan umur kisaran sepuluh tahun. Sudah lama Junhoe suka padanya. Tidak menyangka akan bertabrakan tidak disengaja macam sinetron yang biasa ditonton Emak. Duh, dasar bocah.

"Aduh, sakit." keluh Jinhwan dengan wajah memelas. Junhoe merasa sangat bersalah.

Segeralah Junhoe mengulurkan tangannya, "Maafin June ya, Jinan. June nggak sengaja."

Jinhwan menerima uluran tangan Junhoe, sedikit membersihkan celananya yang kotor—kemudian tersenyum, "Iya, nggak apa-apa kok, Jun. Hehe."

Duh, Junhoe salah tingkah sendiri. Senyuman Jinhwan manis sekali. Gula jawa saja lewat.

"Lihat-lihat! Ada Ustaz Donghyuk lewat!" Yunhyeong—cowok berparas Arab mulai bersuara. Menunjuk pada arah seorang lelaki tampan nan gagah sedang berjalan menuju masjid.

Junhoe memperhatikan. Ustaz Donghyuk tampan sekali. Wajahnya bersinar bak diterangi cahaya mentari. Pantas emaknya senang melihat Ustaz Donghyuk. Dan lagi—Jinhwan juga terpesona melihat Ustaz Donghyuk!

"Ustaz Donghyuk tampan sekali ya. Rajin ibadah, murah senyum, lucu, suka bermain dengan anak-anak." ucap Jinhwan.

Junhoe langsung menyahut, "June juga suka main sama anak-anak kok!"

"Itu karena kamu memang masih anak-anak, June!" sahut Jinhwan.

Junhoe cemberut saja mendengar ucapan Jinhwan.

"Dan lagi, Jinan suka Ustaz Donghyuk karena dia selalu menjadi imam ketika salat berjamaah. Duh, jadi imam salat di masjid saja dia mampu, apalagi kalau jadi imam buat Jinan nanti?"

Jinhwan berangan sendiri, tidak sadar jika yang di sebelahnya sedang kepanasan—padahal matahari sedang tidak bersinar.

"Lho, June kok ngilang?"

.

"Emak!"

Junhoe pulang dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Berteriak dengan begitu lantang—membuat emaknya yang lagi masak di dapur terlonjak kaget, "Astagfirullah. Kenapa, Jun? Kok teriak-teriak?"

Ucapan emaknya tidak disahut, Junhoe langsung gelendotan di kaki emaknya, "Emak!!! Huwee!!! June mau disunat! June nggak mau kalah sama Ustaz Donghyuk!"

Emak Junhoe tentu saja kebingungan. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ini anak nggak mau disunat. Tahu-tahu saja balik ke rumah minta segera disunat, "Beneran, Jun?"

Junhoe mengangguk sambil sesegukan, "I—iya, Mak. June mau disunat."

"Alhamdulillah. June nggak usah nangis kalau mau disunat. Nanti Emak sama Babeh daftarin ke Pak RT kalau begitu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kok June mendadak mau disunat? Tadi kan nggak mau."

Junhoe mengusap air matanya. Melepas pelukan pada kaki emaknya, "June nggak mau kalah dari Ustaz Donghyuk! Tadi Jinan bilang dia suka sama Ustaz Donghyuk karena bisa jadi imam di masjid ketika salat. June bakal jadi imam buat Jinan!"

Oh begitu rupanya, emaknya angguk-angguk kepala. Ternyata anaknya lagi jatuh cinta sama anak tetangga sebelah. Ternyata, selain baik dan cantik, Jinhwan bisa membuat Junhoe jadi orang yang lebih positif lagi. Duh, memang calon menantu idamanlah si Jinhwan.

Emaknya Junhoe ketawa saja melihat raut wajah sang anak, "June sudah besar. Sebentar lagi mau disunat. Emak nggak nyangka—kayaknya baru kemarin deh Emak ngelahirin June."

Junhoe senang saja diusap sama emak. Nyaman dan bikin hati tenang, "Hehe. Tapi _otong_ June nggak habis kan nanti?"

"Ya enggak lah, Jun. Kalau habis gimana June mau pipis nanti?"

"Habis kata Babeh—"

"Ah, Babeh pake didengerin. Babehmu tukang kibul."

.

Hari khitanan massal pun tiba. Junhoe sudah siap duduk di balai desa lengkap menggunakan sarung. Tentu saja ditemani emak dan babeh tercinta.

"June sudah siap kan? Nggak takut kan?" tanya babehnya memastikan.

Junhoe mengangguk mantap. Seakan sudah siap melawan musuh dalam medan tempur. Wajahnya begitu absolut, "Siap, Beh."

Nama Koo Junhoe pun dipanggil. Segeralah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam. Di sana sudah ada beberapa dokter dan perawat, "Halo, Junhoe." sapa dokternya.

Junhoe tersenyum, "Halo, Bu Dokter."

"Junhoe ganteng ya, kayak member iKON. Hehe." yang disebut-sebut bu dokter tersenyum pada Junhoe.

Junhoe ketawa saja. Dia sadar jika dirinya tampan. Duh, percaya diri sekali memang bocah yang satu ini.

Segeralah Junhoe naik ke atas kasur berlapis sprei putih. Emak dan babeh setia menunggu di sebelahnya. Junhoe santai saja menghadapi semuanya—ini semua demi menjadi imam buat Jinhwan.

Dokter sedang menyiapkan alat-alat untuk khitanan. Junhoe yang memperhatikan pun bertanya, "Bu Dokter!"

"Iya, Junhoe?"

"Kok nyunatnya nggak pake talenan?"

Bu dokter ketawa ngakak mendengar ucapan Junhoe. Sedangkan babehnya malu setengah mampus, "Aduh, Jun. Jangan malu-maluin Babeh dong."

"Lah, tapi kata Babeh disunat pake talenan. Ah, Babeh tukang kibul emang!"

 _Dikira mau potong cabai sama bawang kali pake talenan segala._

Dokter sudah siap untuk menyunat, namun kembali ditahan sama Junhoe, "Bu Dokter. Nggak sakit kan disunat?"

"Enggak kok, cuma kayak digigit semut."

Dokter pun segera menyuntikkan obat kebal pada Junhoe (agar tidak terasa sakit ketika disunat). Lalu segera menyunat Junhoe dengan telaten. Sedangkan yang disunat hanya tertawa saja mendengar lawakan babehnya.

"Sudah selesai." ucap sang dokter. Junhoe terkejut mendengarnya. Dia langsung nengok ke bawah, "Bu Dokter. _Otong_ June nggak habis ya?"

"Ya enggak lah, Jun. Masa mau dihabisin." sahut emaknya.

Dokter dan para perawat yang mendengarnya pun hanya tertawa.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga sunatannya."

Kini Junhoe sudah sampai di rumah. Sedang tiduran di atas ranjang. Tidak pakai celana, "Alhamdulillah ya, Beh." ucap emaknya.

Babehnya tersenyum saja, "Wih, anak Babeh sudah disunat. Keren." babehnya mengacungkan dua jempol pada sang anak.

Junhoe senang saja—setelah sunat, banyak yang memberi uang padanya. Junhoe mendadak kaya, "Mak, Beh. Banyak yang ngasih June uang. June kaya!"

"Alhamdulillah."

Padahal sedang asyik-asyiknya menghitung uang. Namun tiba-tiba _otong_ Junhoe berasa nyeri dan ngilu. Sudah dipastikan—efek obat kebalnya sudah habis, "A-aduh Mak! Beh! _Otong_ June sakit! Ngilu!"

Untung saja tadi dokter sudah memberikan beberapa obat untuk pereda nyeri. Langsung diberikan obat itu pada Junhoe, "Sabar Jun. Namanya juga disunat. Dulu Babehmu juga begitu."

Junhoe mau nangis rasanya. Sakit, _bung_.

"Assalamu'alaikum." suara tamu dari pintu depan mulai menggema. Babeh Junhoe pun menyahut, "Wa'alaikumsalam."

Junhoe sedikit sesegukan. Perih sekali, duh _otong-otong_ , cepat sembuh ya.

"Jun, ini ada Jinan sekeluarga mau nengokin June." babehnya berucap senang. Terlihat Jinhwan dan keluarga datang membawa buah-buahan untuk Junhoe.

"AAAAAA! JUNE KOK NGGAK PAKE CELANA?! JINAN MALU!" Jinhwan mendadak teriak melihat keadaan Junhoe. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Jinhwan. Duh, dasar anak-anak.

Junhoe refleks langsung teriak, "MAK! AMBILIN SARUNG, MAK!"

Babeh Junhoe mempersilakan Jinhwan dan sekeluarga untuk duduk. Setelah mengambilkan Junhoe sarung, emaknya pun menyusul duduk di sebelah sang suami.

"Gimana, Jun? Sakit nggak?" tanya papanya Jinhwan.

Junhoe menggeleng begitu mantap, "Enggak, dong. Begini doang mah kecil, hahaha."

 _Halah, tadi saja kamu mau nangis karena efek obat kebalnya sudah habis._

"June keren, sudah bisa jadi imam dong di masjid." ucap mamanya Jinhwan.

"Sudah, dong. Jangankan jadi imam di masjid, jadi imam buat Jinan pun June sanggup!"

Emak sama babehnya bengong saja. Sejak kapan anaknya jadi modus begini?! Mama sama papanya Jinhwan ketawa saja menanggapinya, "Hahaha, June bisa saja."

Dan lagi—wajah Jinhwan mulai merona mendengar ucapan Junhoe, "Apasih, June!"

"Yang penting June sudah disunat. Sudah bisa jadi imam buat Jinan. Nggak kalah keren kan dari Ustaz Donghyuk?"

"Masih kerenan Ustaz Donghyuk, lah!"

Junhoe asyik menggoda, "Hayuk, sebentar lagi mau azan zhuhur. Mau June imamin nggak?"

"NGGAK!"

.

 **Selesai**

—Tangerang, 22 Mei 2018 - 20:00 PM—

 **Edited**

—Tangerang, 22 Mei 2018 - 20:40 PM—

A/N: wahaha apa ini?! /plak. Abal sekali :")


End file.
